


Планы на чудо

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Christmas, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: В мире магглов зарегистрировано незапланированное применение магии и инспектор-сквиб из Скотлэнд-Ярда вызывает дежурного инспектора из Аврората проверить вызов. История о куклах, одиночестве и планируемых чудесах.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Планы на чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновил ролик о куклах-компаньонах из Японии. Ознакомиться можно по ссылке: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyGsgzeM5wY .

Пропустив пару человек, Гарри поймал и потянул на себя неожиданно тяжелую закрывающуюся створку двери. Стянув шарф и притоптывая, он стряхнул тающий снег на коврик, поморщился от того, что очки запотели, взял бумажную салфетку со стойки дежурного полицейского и тщательно протер стекла. Рождественский снегопад – это, конечно, романтично, но как-то не слишком комфортно. Особенно когда нельзя пользоваться заклинаниями и подтаявший снег стекает с волос прямо за шиворот.

\- Инспектор Поттер, добрый вечер! – недавно назначенный на эту должность инспектор Эрик Тоддс с улыбкой пожал протянутую для приветствия руку. – Проходите, пожалуйста.

Тоддс кивнул дежурному, подтверждая, что Поттер с ним и можно пропустить. Гарри показал значок, тоже кивнул и пошел за Тоддсом.

\- Жаль отрывать вас в праздник, инспектор, но мне показалось, что дело как раз по вашему ведомству.

Если Тоддсу и было жаль, он никак не мог показать этого, совершенно явно радуясь делу: видимо, в череде простых маггловских преступлений новоиспеченному инспектору попалось первое магическое – энтузиазм молодого инспектора можно было использовать вместо лампочки, так сильно он светился от предвкушения.

\- Прошу, - Эрик открыл дверь в стандартную допросную и пропустил Гарри вперед. – Вот наши клиентки. Видите?

Когда дверь за Гарри закрылась, он достал палочку, кинул очищающее, высушивая волосы и одежду. Тоддс старался придать себе независимый вид, но как и все сквибы, не мог удержаться от жадного любопытства. Впрочем, его интерес был дружелюбным. Видимо, и правда, первое дело, магия, Рождество…

Гарри внимательно оглядел четырех… кукол? Очень красивые, в рост человека, изящные и отчего-то пугающие, они смотрели перед собой неживыми глазами. Две брюнетки, рыженькая и блондинка. Все длинноволосые, все с нежной ровной кожей и персиковым румянцем на лицах. Хрупкие ладони аккуратно сложены на коленях. Трогательные жемчужные ноготочки. Обычная человеческая одежда и обувь.

\- Я так понимаю, это дорогие секс-игрушки? И что с ними не так?

\- Всё так, кроме того, что они не для секса. И в домах, откуда они были изъяты, зарегистрировано применение магии. Однако жильцы – простые магглы. Все мужчины среднего возраста, от сорока двух до пятидесяти шести. Я провел осмотр и опросил владельцев этих кукол: из дома ничего не пропало, никто не пострадал, не пропал. Да и кому там пропадать? Одинокие люди.

Гарри проверил: в куклах явно ощущался магический фон. Вот только что именно за заклинание, определить было невозможно – слишком слабым был отголосок и каким-то странным, словно в шутилках из магазина Уизли. 

\- Ничто не взрывалось, никаких бомбочек с краской или блестками? – поинтересовался Гарри, тщательно осматривая ближайшую куклу.

\- Нет! Всякие штучки от Уизли мне уже попадались, я бы сразу узнал такое и не стал вас вызывать.

\- Конечно, не сомневаюсь даже. Просто не могу понять… 

Эрик выглядел таким гордым, словно эти четверо были живыми пойманными им единолично преступницами экстра-класса. Он никак не мог перестать улыбаться, то складывал руки на груди, но упирал в бока, то клал ладонь на кобуру и значок.

\- Есть какие-то зацепки, инспектор?

\- Да! – Тоддс схватил со стола папку и стал листать бумаги. – Все куклы были куплены владельцами в разное время в течение года в одной и той же фирме. Я проверил данные по ней: частная мастерская, изготавливают кукол на заказ. За год было продано порядка пятнадцати изделий. С остальными аномалий не выявлено, только эти четверо. В самой фирме сейчас никого нет – оба мастера и хозяин уехали на рождественские каникулы. Там автоответчик, - пояснил Эрик. – Тогда я проверил владельцев кукол и вот что выяснил, – Тоддс вытащил лист бумаги и протянул его Гарри. – Мистер Энтони Хиггинс, вдовец, проживает в Лондоне. В маггловских базах данных на него ничего не было, но из Аврората пришел ответ, что покойная жена мистера Хиггинса была волшебницей!

\- Отлично, - Гарри посмотрел на лист-досье. – Впечатляющая работа, инспектор Тоддс, благодарю. Вы уже говорили с мистером Хиггинсом?

\- Не успел. Может быть… - Эрик положил протянутый Гарри документ обратно в папку. – Я подумал, что вам это будет интересно.

Когда Гарри согласился, Тоддс обрадовался ещё сильнее, извинился, что ему нужно пару минут – убрать документы и взять ключи от машины – и можно выезжать по адресу.

Они доехали до дома Хиггинса на удивление быстро. Эрик смеялся, что это настоящее рождественское чудо при таких-то пробках, и всё время косился на Поттера, словно подозревал, что чудо совершил он. Гарри в ответ отмалчивался и улыбался: он частенько сталкивался с таким вот пиететом перед «героем войны и легендой Аврората», как любил называть его «Пророк» и делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Разубеждать или злиться было глупо. И хотя это тихое обожание изрядно смущало, а то и бесило, игнорировать казалось проще всего.

Мистер Хиггинс открыл дверь и с какой-то печальной надеждой в глазах посмотрел на обоих инспекторов. На просьбу Тоддса о разговоре, он вежливо и отстраненно кивнул, пропуская визитеров в дом.

Собственно, рассказ не занял много времени: его жена, Клементина, была полукровкой и погибла во время войны от рук егерей, когда сам мистер Хиггинс был в отъезде по работе. Он очень старался справиться с потерей любимо жены, но ни психотерапия, ни переезд в новый дом не помогали. Уже совершенно отчаявшись, он случайно прочитал в интернете статью про кукол. Нашел фирму, поговорил с владельцем и…

\- Клара родилась такой, какой я помнил Клементину. Я показывал фотографии, когда мы разрабатывали эскиз, но на деле Клара вышла ещё лучше. Такой же юной и нежной, какой я помню жену. Клементина была… ну, знаете, воздушной. Любила бабочек и свечи. Настоящая добрая волшебница, вечно творила вокруг себя сказку.

Мистер Хиггинс замолчал, смущенно глядя в пол с дрожащей улыбкой. Он откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить:

\- И вдруг три дня назад, вечером, мы с Кларой пили чай и слушали музыку, когда появились они – бабочки и огоньки. Точь-в-точь как любила делать Клементина, когда мы с ней устраивали романтические вечера. А потом…

\- Мистер Хиггинс, а раньше ничего необычного не случалось с Кларой?

\- Нет. Ничего такого, - хозяин дома совершенно поник. – Скажите, а когда можно будет её забрать? 

\- Пока ведется расследование… - начал Эрик.

\- Инспектор Тоддс сейчас привезет Клару сюда, - перебил его Поттер, - и мы кое-что проверим. Если наши выводы подтвердятся, то мы сможем оставить Клару, оформив бумаги позже.

Тоддс с удивлением воззрился на Гарри, но возражать не стал. 

\- Мне кажется, ничего страшного здесь нет. Что-то вроде шутилок, только рождественских, - пояснил Поттер, провожая Эрика до машины. – Проведем следственный эксперимент и закроем вопрос.

При упоминании об эксперименте Тоддс оживился, понимающе закивал и резво рванул с места. А Гарри вернулся в дом Хиггинса, соглашаясь на чашку чая, чтобы скрасить ожидание.

\- Когда я только заказал Клару, до последнего думал, что эта затея – чистое безумие. Думал: может мне лучше обратиться за профессиональной помощью? Но когда увидел её в мастерской… Знаете, инспектор Поттер, я словно начал дышать, понимаете? Будто что-то лопнуло, - он прикоснулся к груди кончиками пальцев, - и я смог свободно вздохнуть впервые с того дня, как Клементина ушла. Вероятно, со стороны я кажусь сумасшедшим, но я не жалею. Никогда не жалел. Клара стала моим смыслом жизни. Когда появились эти бабочки, я подумал, что может это Клементина? Может часть её души осталась со мной и стала Кларой?

Мистер Хиггинс с такой надеждой смотрел на Гарри, будто ждал, что у настоящего волшебника, тем более инспектора из Аврората, найдутся все ответы. Гарри хотел сказать, что, слава Мерлину, никаких частиц души в кукле нет – это уж он наверняка знал, насмотревшись на крестражи за всю жизнь. Но они с мистером Хиггинсом явно говорили о разных вещах и что ответить, Гарри не знал. Хотя, тот и не требовал ответа.

\- Это, конечно, глупо, я понимаю. Но мистер Малфой говорил, что моя Клара получилась особенной. 

\- Мистер… Малфой? – Гарри напрягся.

\- Да, владелец мастерской, - закивал Хиггинс. – Прекрасный человек. Помогал мне, пока Клара не родилась… Ну, так называется – родилась. Сложно сказать про дорогое тебе существо, что его сделали, знаете. А что? Вы знаете мистера Малфоя? Он…

\- Да, я его знаю. Всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Я только не ожидал услышать о нем, вот и всё.

Занервничавший было Хиггинс успокоился, предложил ещё чаю. Но Гарри резко стало не до чая.

Он не видел Драко примерно год. Год, два месяца и одиннадцать дней, если быть точным. А Гарри был: эта точность с месяцами, неделями и днями вырезалась календарными метками прямо по душе. 

Как раз за пару месяцев до прошлого Рождества Драко предложил повести праздник во Франции. Сказал, что давно уже пора пообщаться с его родителями.

Общаться с Люциусом Гарри отказался категорически: ни во Франции, где тот жил после суда и высылки, ни в какой другой стране. Ни минуты! И если Драко так хочет на праздник мотаться черт знает куда и черт знает зачем, то лично Гарри не против: в Норе на это Рождество впервые за несколько лет соберется вся семья Уизли, включая даже Чарли и вечно мотающуюся по сборам и соревнованиям Джинни. И вот они-то как раз семья, а не какой-то там…

Нет, конечно, они не сразу разругались. Драко в своей манере долго подводил Гарри окольными путями к мысли о «знакомстве с родителями». Поттер отбрехивался. Оба злились, обоим не хватало терпения. По правде, они к тому времени и без потенциального визита к Люциусу изрядно друг другу нервы помотали. Слишком были разные, слишком… всё. Гарри устал разрываться между Роном и Драко, устал терпеть аристократические замашки и попытки превратить себя в приличного человека. Что и говорить, Драко частенько заносило. Самого Гарри тоже. После пары лет совместной жизни они начали друг друга исправлять, менять и рихтовать под собственные представления.

Дело было не в Люциусе. Дело было много в чём. Там такой клубок набрался, что никто из них уже не понимал, за какую ниточку нужно потянуть, чтобы распутать.

Они ругались два месяца и разошлись. Гарри встретил Рождество в Норе, со всеми Уизли, включая Чарли, Джинни и счастливого Рона. Как и планировал. Он старательно веселился, а утром вернулся в пустой дом – Драко собрал свои вещи и уехал. Насовсем.

Поттер злился на него. И даже в какой-то момент решил, что и слава Мерлину, так лучше, уже сил не осталось терпеть! Потом он молчал и не искал Драко из гордости. Потом было поздно – слишком много времени утекло.

Один год, два месяца и одиннадцать дней были очень болезненными. Потенциальный разговор с Люциусом уже не казался таким невозможным и мучительным, в сравнении-то. Только Драко по-прежнему ничего не было ни слышно, ни видно. А тут вдруг такой сюрприз!..

Чай остыл, но тут за окном мигнул свет фар машины Тоддса, прекращая неуместную рефлексию.

Мистера Хиггинса словно пружиной выбросило из кресла. Он нетерпеливо распахнул дверь, бережно принял из рук инспектора куклу, усадил её на диван рядом с собой, счастливо улыбаясь, хаотично поправляя волосы, платье, руки. Когда он аккуратно сжал ладонь Клары в своей, вокруг неожиданно замигали крохотные искорки и несколько светящихся бабочек замахали в воздухе крылышками.

Тоддс ошеломленно смотрел на это крохотное чудо, мистер Хиггинс улыбался и, продолжая гладить пальцы Клары, коротко взглянул на Поттера, безмолвно предлагая убедиться, что ничего в этом волшебстве страшного нет и Клара не опасна.

Гарри кивнул, поблагодарил хозяина квартиры, пожелал счастливого рождества и вышел вместе с Эриком на улицу.

\- Если нужно помочь с бумагами или доставкой оставшихся кукол владельцам… - предложил он.

\- Нет, они сами приедут за ними – позвоню, поблагодарю, извинюсь за неудобства. А бумаг там совсем мало, - Тоддс уже не был таким энергичным и радостным.

Они ещё немного постояли около машины. Эрик курил, Гарри смотрел, как крупные редкие снежные хлопья медленно падают на землю в конусе света от уличного фонаря.

\- Какой одинокий человек, - тихо сказал Тоддс. – Может ему и правда помощь нужна? Это как-то всё… неправильно.

Неправильно.

Гарри подумал, что это очень верное слово. Пытаться наладить общение с Люциусом Малфоем – неправильно. Снова ругаться с лучшими друзьями из-за Драко – неправильно. Пытаться переделать себя или другого – неправильно. Позволять уходить и плевать на это – неправильно.

Может быть любить куклу тоже было неправильно. Но у мистера Хиггинса и выхода-то не осталось – никто на свете уже не вернул бы ему жену, а найти силы жить дальше одному не каждый смог бы.

\- Думаю, его способ борьбы с одиночеством не так уж плох. Кто знает, как там дальше сложится, - Гарри рывком оторвался от дверцы, на которую опирался спиной всё это время. – Спасибо, инспектор Тоддс. 

\- Пустяки, - снова разулыбался Эрик. – Какие-то бабочки…

\- Дело не в бабочках, - не согласился с ним Поттер.

Он ещё раз попрощался с инспектором и аппарировал.

***

Здесь снег уже не шел. За узорчатой решеткой ворот мягко сияли садовые фонари, освещая нетронутую следами дорожку, валы сугробов и снежные шапки на ветках кустов. Створка медленно открылась, и Гарри вошел, внезапно ощутив, что замерз сильнее, чем думал: он вдруг задрожал, стал кутаться в шарф и прятать практически ледяные руки в карманы.

Массивная дверь дома открылась и на пороге замер Драко. Вопреки ожиданиям он молчал и только слишком внимательно смотрел на Поттера.

Безусловно, Драко знал, что о любом применении магии такого рода нужно было ставить в известность, заполнять формы и регистрировать, как делали те же Уизли со своими магазинами. 

\- Я только что от мистера Хиггинса и Клары. У них бабочки.

Драко слегка нахмурился, а потом кивнул, продолжая молча наблюдать за Гарри.

\- Почему ты это сделал?

\- Там должно быть ещё трое, - Драко дождался подтверждающего укуганья от Поттера и продолжил: - Я всегда сам разговариваю с такими клиентами. Для их одиночества было мало куклы, им требовалось нечто большее.

\- Только ты не зарегистрировал и теперь будет штраф.

\- Ты пришел о штрафе сообщить? – глаза Малфоя сощурились и тон стал холоднее окружающего снега.

\- Нет. Я… мне тоже нужно нечто б **о** льшее. Только никаких кукол. Подумал: праздник, дежурство у меня закончилось, и я так соскучился, что лучше прийти и пожалеть, чем не прийти и пожалеть.

Драко изогнул бровь и от этого жеста, такого знакомого и давнего, у Гарри встал в горле ком. Захотелось взять в ладони лицо Малфоя, расцеловать эту издевающуюся бровь, маленькую морщинку над ней, лоб, глаза, нос, щеки, губы. Хотелось того самого б **о** льшего, чтобы стереть все календарные зарубки и больше никогда ничего ими не отмечать.

Гарри так и сделал.

Потому что лучше сделать и жалеть.

Правда, ему жалеть не пришлось: губы у Драко были мягкие и теплые, а руки, пробравшиеся под пальто и обнимающие крепко-крепко, такие же ледяные, как у самого Гарри. И это было так хорошо – можно будет отогревать их в своих ладонях и долго целовать! - что в глазах защипало от радостного предвкушения. А ещё было тяжело дышать, потому что сердце мгновенно стало огромным и до боли распирало грудную клетку изнутри.

Гарри не знал, что за чудеса произошли с теми тремя владельцами кукол. Рассказывать мистеру Хиггинсу о том, что их с Кларой чудо было тщательно продумано, он тоже не стал. Как не стал да и не станет никогда говорить Малфою, что понял, как тот спланировал и его персональное рождественское чудо – крохотный шанс всё вернуть. Драко никогда ни о чем не забывал и всегда шел окольными путями. И Гарри собирался идти ему навстречу. Всегда. 

\- Ты хочешь провести всю ночь на пороге? – пряча холодный нос в шее Поттера прошептал Драко.

\- Я хочу провести её с тобой. Могу и на пороге. Но я бы поел. И чай не помешает - холодно.

Малфой беззвучно рассмеялся, и дрожь его смеха отдавалась в груди Гарри, в которой что-то лопнуло и он, наконец, смог свободно дышать.


End file.
